Not like the Movies
by no white horse for me
Summary: Songfic - Katy Perry. Sam has been with a lot of boyfriends, and they all buy her shoes. but one thing that really annoys her is none of them fit. SEDDIE


**Hiya! So, this is my first Seddie one in a long time, and it's a songfic to Not like the Movies by Katy Perry, which I suggest you listen to either before reading this or whilst reading it. Hope you enjoy, and remember to R&R!  
>HPloveofmylife<strong>

_He put it on me, I put it on  
>Like there was nothin' wrong<br>It didn't fit, it wasn't right  
>wasn't just the size<em>

Sam Puckett had had a lot of boys try to steal her heart, try to woo her with things that they bought, but most of them seemed to think she was the kind of girl that needed shoes. And they all seemed to think she wanted _high heels_. She didn't like high heels; she didn't _want_ high heels, so she didn't know why boys insisted on buying her a pair almost every single time they dated. She was quite comfortable in her old sneakers or army boots with a _small_ heel, but she didn't want massive ones. And the boys always insisted on putting them on her feet, usually at a restaurant, as though this was fricking Cinderella or something. And you want to know the big issue about all the shoes that her boyfriend's bought her?

Not one pair of them fit.

_They say you know when you know  
>I don't know<em>

Carly said that you always know when you meet the love of your life – it was like your stomach was having its own little celebration of fireworks, sending your heart doing cartwheels in your chest. But Sam had never felt it, ever.

_I didn't feel  
>The fairy tale feeling, no<br>Am I a stupid girl  
>For even dreaming that I could?<em>

If it's not like the movies  
>That's how it should be<br>When he's the one, I'll come undone  
>And my world will stop spinning<br>And that's just the beginning

No matter how many boys knelt before her, trying to push the too-small shoes on her feet, she never felt anything more than boredom. She didn't feel special; she didn't feel lightness in her chest, nothing like that. She just felt normal. Even the really great guys she thought were 'the one', it didn't feel great, it felt strange and weird. Her world didn't stop spinning, time didn't stand still, she didn't come undone in a graceful way, fall into his arms and let him declare her undying love for her.

It didn't feel like the movies.

_Snow White said when I was young  
>One day, my prince will come so I'll wait for that date<br>They say it's hard to meet your match  
>Gotta find my better half so we make perfect shapes<em>

Sam's favourite movie when she was little was Snow White. She couldn't stand any others, but there was something about how imperfectly perfect Snow White's life was that it roped her in. She was going to be a princess, but her evil stepmother knocked that out the window, sent her running and tried continuously to poison her. Any other girl would have given in, given up, realized that true love wasn't coming for her. But Snow White didn't give up. She was strong.

She was the reason Sam was strong.

Carly and Wendy always said that it was hard to meet the perfect guy, meet the man of your dreams, your better half. But they also said that when you did, your bodies would fit together, as though you were made together and separated, cut in two. And Sam waited for that day, she waited for years.

_If stars don't align, if it doesn't stop time  
>If you can't see the sign, wait for it<br>One-hundred percent, worth every penny you spend  
>He'll be the one that finishes your sentences<em>

Sam had kissed about 6 boys, and there had never been fireworks. She had never felt the ground move, never felt time stand still, never feel the planets move. There were no signs that the guy she loved was right in front of her.

But her best friend, a guy, nonetheless, and one she had dated briefly (and was the only guy who told her he loved her, and she had actually reciprocated the feeling) had this annoying habit of finishing her sentences. For example, she'd say, "Hey, Spence, did you put..." and then Freddie would say, as though he could read her mind, "Ginger or garlic in this sauce?" And Sam would glare daggers at him, but she felt this fluttery feeling in the pit of her stomach. But she was too stupid to realize what it meant.

_'Cause I know you're out there  
>And you're, you're lookin' for me<br>It's a crazy idea that  
>You were made perfectly for me, you see<em>

It took a little over 10 years for Sam to realize, but she did. She had kicked Freddie from her life, knocked him out after they both got into a huge fight, and he had dredged up their relationship and had said "I can't believe I ever loved such an inconsiderate beast!" Next thing he knew, he couldn't get in contact with her, and never saw her again at Carly's house. She had planned well, and Carly didn't really want to get in the middle of them.

The two best friends had gone separate ways during college, but still stayed in touch. Carly still talked to Freddie rarely, but when she did, it was brief, efficient, because she knew that Sam was still broken from the words spoken all those years ago. And Freddie had been trying for a good part of 6 years to get in contact with her – FaceBook, phone, email, even driving around random suburbs and knocking on doors that looked like it might have belonged to Sam.

And Sam regretted her actions. Because she knew that Freddie was the boy for her, that they belonged together – that they were _made_ for each other, as corny as that sounds. And she knew he was out there, but just where was the key.

_Just like the movies  
>That's how it will be<br>Cinematic and dramatic  
>With the perfect ending<em>

Both of them had given up, given up on the fact that they would ever find each other; find the person they were made for. Sam moved to LA to direct a movie, and Freddie became the CEO of PearProducts. By now, most people would have forgotten.

But they didn't forget. And they did find each other.

It was in the airport, when Sam was trying to get a flight to Seattle to visit Carly, and Freddie, who had bought a ticket to Seattle but didn't want to go, had overheard the conversation.

"Look, I'm sorry ma'am, but we just don't have any more tickets." The desk-lady said, sounding rather exasperated.

"Lady, it's my best friend's wedding tomorrow night and if I don't get there tomorrow, she'll murder me! There's gotta be something you can do!" The red-head standing at the desk implored, splaying slender fingers on the countertop. Freddie stepped up and held up his ticket.

"Excuse me, ladies, but I couldn't help overhearing your little conversation. I've got a ticket to Seattle that leaves tonight and I really don't want it anymore. I'd be happy to give it to you." He suggested, looking at the side of the young girl's head.

She turned her head to him, sneering nastily, and he jolted. He recognised that sneer, recognised those eyes, but he couldn't remember from where. "Look, buddy, we don't need your..." She trailed off, and her pretty blue eyes widened in a mix between horror and awe. She stepped back and surveyed him, as if doubting her eyes. "No way." She breathed, Freddie's eyes narrowed, and then he gasped. They stared at each other in a heavy silence, waiting for the other to make a move. And then, when it became too much to bear, Freddie stepped up, wrapped his arms around Sam's waist, pulled her close, and kissed her. She immediately kissed back, wrapping her fingers around his shirt. They were completely oblivious to the 'awws!' chorusing around them, and the clapping and cheering that reverberated around the airport. When they pulled back, they were both grinning from ear to ear. Freddie leant his forehead against Sam's, and she smiled wider than she had in a long time. "Hi." She grinned sheepishly, and he grinned back before pressing another kiss to her lips.

It was cliché, and corny, and just like everything you saw in every single Disney movie there was out there. Boy and girl get in fight, they don't talk anymore, boy spends years looking for girl, and then BAM! He finds her in the most unexpected place, they kiss and they both feel fireworks or the earth moves or whatever.

And you know what? It was perfect.


End file.
